In The Time Of Dragons
by VixenReborn
Summary: Renounced Warlock, now Necromancer Zuko, travels and helps to raise Shaman Aang and Earth Mage Toph.   He has the help of Warrior Sokka who is raising his sister, Water priestess Katara, but growing up isn't easy.  Zukaang, Implied Tokka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming that I don't own Avatar is getting a bit obnoxious **

**A/N: I'm probably a little too obsessed with this Verse. **

**This chapter will seem a bit simple and a bit like a history lesson, that was intentional. Sorry.**

**The only real warning I have is that time doesn't pass fluidly from one chapter to the next. **

* * *

Hollow mask eyes met Zuko's golden gaze. He ran his fingers across the blue and white mask. A gentle knock at his door tore his eyes from the mask and watched as a smaller bald boy entered the room. Silver eyes went from the mask to Zuko's face and back.

"You're not planning on wearing that again are you," Aang asked hesitantly.

Zuko shook his head and asked, "What do you remember about this mask?"

"Just that you used to wear it all the time and it was really funny seeing you not wearing it for a while," Aang admitted.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Zuko gestured for Aang to follow. He looked at the smaller boy. It had been four years since they had joined up. Aang had only been eight and Zuko only twelve. That night had been a living nightmare. One he had worked hard to wipe from his mind, but this last year, he realized that maybe he shouldn't. Maybe, he needed to remind them. He wanted them to know and understand what he was. If they chose to be by his side after, he would accept. The thought of them being beside him longer under false pretenses bothered him.

"What do you remember about the night we met?"

A look of confusion crossed Aang's face as he said, "Not much really. Just that you broke us out of the cage and freed us."

"Think, Aang. It wasn't that long ago."

Aang shook his head saying, "I've tried. My mind doesn't remember. It's like it doesn't want to. I don't remember much of anything before you. Toph is the same way. Katara has vague memories. Sokka seems to be the only one that remembers, but he wont say anything."

"I'm not sure he can," Zuko said.

"What do you mean?"

"That was a hard time for him. I think he doesn't want to remember it either."

Aang looked at him curiously.

"I'm a Necromancer. You at least remember what I was before that right? You remember that I was a warlock?"

Aang began to fidget. Zuko could tell he wasn't comfortable with the subject matter, but he pressed on.

"It took us a bit to figure out, but you're a shaman. A user of all elements. Your people stood up to the Warlocks. They fought a lot and the Warlocks wiped almost all of your people out. They damaged the the mages, priests, and warriors. Anyone that tried to stick up to them, they fought against. I used to be one of those people," Zuko explained.

The look on Aang's face said only too clearly, _I don't like where this is going_. Zuko considered stopping. He wanted to in a way. The last four years, he had fought every manner of human or monster to keep the group safe. He was desperate not to have Aang hate him, but he was also desperate not to lie. Aang deserved the truth. He rubbed at the lines on the mask again to give him strength to continue.

"From the time I can remember, I was trained to be a Warlock. I fought to survive. Their training is … harsh. I managed to make it to my initiation. I had no idea what it was. It wasn't something the older warlocks talked about. I was to be tested as my last step to becoming a fully fledged Warlock. This last test, it would have proved me to be one of them."

Zuko felt Aang's much smaller hand rest on his. The boy's silver eyes looking at him worriedly. He gave a small smile. He reminded himself the that everyone was here now and what happened was past.

"I got dressed in my robes and went to take the trial. It was a very private matter. Only one of the elders watching to judge. I was thrown in a cage with a magic less boy. I was told to leave the cage, I had to defeat him. As a boy who was younger then me and without powers, it was easy to do, but then the elders commanded that I take the boy's life. I looked into his eyes and saw someone as scared as me. I couldn't do it. I'm glad I didn't, as you guys seem pretty fond of Sokka."

"Sokka!" Aang shrieked.

Zuko nodded before he went back to explaining, "It was Sokka. I didn't know his name at the time. Only that he was some boy I had just bested that I rather not kill. When I refused to do as the elder told me, he told me it would be my life if I didn't take Sokka's. I refused again, but fought the elder. To give Sokka his credit, he joined in to help me fight him. Together, we defeated the elder and escaped. He told me of his sister and his desire to go and save her. I agreed. When we got there though, his sister wasn't the only one in the cage, you and Toph were too. I freed all of you."

The mask felt like a heavy weight in his hands. He stared at it.

"Zuko..."

"I was forced to use my powers to take down a few of the guards, but I got us all out of the encampment and far away. As you know, that is how I got the scar. Sadly, I seemed to have scared you and Toph, and especially Katara, with my powers. Even Sokka seemed distant. I tried to send you all home, but I found out you were all war orphans. I kept us all together, because I just didn't know what else to do. However, you were all so scared of me. You didn't like my Warlock title and my very fire magic seem to scare you all. I found a mask or some times, I think it found me. I stopped calling myself a Warlock and began calling myself a Necromancer. I began to focus on the other magic abilities I had. With the mask, you guys were less frightened of me. After a year, I began to remove the mask for times. You guys seemed to start accept me without it. Till one day, I just never put it back on."

"You always have it tied on your belt though," Aang pointed out.

"That I do. Its a reminder of all that has past. It reminds me of what I'm holding together and what I'm trying not to become."

A knock on the door stopped Aang from what he was going to say. Sokka opened the door telling Aang that Katara wanted him in the Inn's common room. He scurried out with a last look at Zuko.

"Toph thinks we should be moving on. She says she heard one of the people talking about Warlocks in the next town. I've started to get everything ready," Sokka told him.

Zuko nodded. He looked one last time at the mask and tied it on to his belt, before he walked out the door.

* * *

FN: Prompt: The item that never leaves your side (#42 of 50)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Have I mentioned how much I hate pointing out that I don't own Avatar?**

**A/N: Slight breaking of the fourth wall.**

* * *

"Can't you do anything, Zuko?"

The necromancer groaned in frustration, before saying for the dozenth time, "Its a green dragon. I can't do anything."

Toph looked up from where she was trying to seal the boulder to the cave opening and said, "Thanks for telling, because I had no idea what color my death was going to be."

"You, back to sealing and you, explain better," Katara said.

Katara was a healing priest and therefore, used to as much order as she could get. The group let her order them around like some sort of General, because they often found that she was the best when a situation dissolved into figuring out how to keep everyone out of harm and then patching them up if something did go wrong. They had all discovered that Katara also had the ability of trying to make their healing as painless as possible and that if you went against her she might heal you, but you might also feel like you were being tortured in the process.

"Don't you people know anything about dragon?" Zuko asked.

The group gave short replies or shook their head to all mean only one answer; No.

"For the love of all things magical! You people deal with this kind of stuff and you can't even tell the difference?" Zuko said in exasperation

"Actually, we make it a policy not to deal with this kind of stuff," Sokka said.

"Besides, didn't you deal with a dragon before?" Aang asked.

"That was a red dragon, this is a green dragon!"

"Apparently, we are losing something in translation here," Katara pointed out.

"Red dragons breath fire. I have an affinity with them, because I'm a fire natured warlock. Much like Toph being an earth mage. By all rights, you guys forced me to stop calling myself that after I joined and agreed that with my talents, I'm far more suited to being a Necromancer. I'm not asking Toph to deal with water elementals, don't ask me to deal with green dragons," Zuko said.

"Don't all dragons breathe fire?" Sokka questioned.

"We are not in that kind of story! The different colors mean what they breath here. A white dragon breathes ice. A blue dragon will breath lightening. Obviously, the red dragons breath fire," Zuko explained.

"Well genius, what do green dragons breath?" Toph asked

"Acid, of course."

"Are you serious?" Toph asked in a panic.

"No, I find this to be one of the most amusing joke," Zuko said dryly.

"I think it's time to run then," Toph said turning to them.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't it be properly sealed?" Katara asked.

"I set that up thinking it would have to stand against fire! I had no idea it would have to hold up to acid! It will probably be melted in a matter of minutes!"

"Yup, time to run!" Katara said.

The caves entrance was located up a steep hill that some might consider a small mountain. The group picked its way down as fast and carefully as possible. The ground rumbled under them repeatedly.

"It's going to be free in a moment," Toph called as she made her last jump to the bottom of the mountain.

"Scatter. More targets will up the odds. The best bet is to hide your scent and yourself. Well meet up around here after it settles down!" Katara commanded.

Aang could feel the group start to spread out and ran toward the forest nearby. He stopped for a moment trying to catch a breath as he leaned against a tree. As his eyes scanned the forest looking for somewhere to hide, the ground rumbled under his feet again. A sound much like too close lightening striking filled the air and Aang turned just in time to see the giant green dragon fly into the sky. His eyes widened as he realized the dragon was heading toward the forest.

His feet moved on their own. Deeper into the woods he fled. He could hear angry yells the dragon made. His already sped up heart raced. When a hand gripped his wrist he felt like his heart must have stopped from shock. His eyes traveled from the hand of the person holding him to up the arm and finally to the familiar face of his companion. Scared silver eyes met worried golden ones.

"This way," Zuko mumbled.

Zuko let go of his wrist, but before he could fully move his hand away, Aang grabbed hold of it. Their fingers entwined. Aang wondered if Zuko merely saw him as the scared child Aang felt himself to be. He sped his pace up to match Zuko. The taller boys long stride making Aang take a step and half to every one of his just to keep up. Even with all his effort, Aang still felt like he was chasing after the older boy. His heart thudding loudly in his ears with his steps.

"This should work," Zuko said as he stopped at natural ravine.

A small stream ran along the bottom of ravine and Zuko led them into it. The water was chilly, but Aang's skin felt too hot in the already warm summer air. Zuko let go of Aang's hand and bent down into river reaching in with both hands. He made a look of mild disgust, but pulled up a hand full of mud.

"You are not going to do what I think you are going to do with that are you?" Aang asked.

"If you think I'm about to cover myself with this to lose the scent then you are right."

Aang pulled a face and was about to make a comment, but was cut off at the loud sound of a snarl not far.

"Ok, give me the mud," Aang said and reach out to take some.

They took turns making sure they were thoroughly covered. Aang tried not to linger longer then needed in any area, but was glad they had covered him in the mud first, so Zuko couldn't see just how red his face had actually gotten. When they were fully covered, Zuko led the way along the stream.

"The rest are never going to stop laughing at us," Aang grumbled a bit.

"Would you rather have them laughing or would you rather be eaten by the dragon?"

"Point made," Aang responded.

Aang had to admit that since they had covered themselves and moved down stream the dragon seemed to mostly move on. They walked on in silence.

"Hey, Zuko."

"What?"

"Thanks for, ya know... saving me. I guess I got really lucky to bump into you in the forest."

"Yeah. Luck. It must have been luck," Zuko said looking away from Aang.

Aang could tell he was hiding something, "Zuko..."

"It might not have been just luck," Zuko admitted and Aang could tell he hated to do so.

He pieced it together in his head and said, "You ran after me!"

"Well, I wasn't just going to let you get eaten," Zuko said defensively.

Words rested on Aang's lips, but he knew once spoken they couldn't be taken back. He let them die there.

"Thanks, Zuko. I really felt better knowing you were there," Aang admitted.

Zuko smiled at the smaller boy, "Any time, Aang. Any time."

* * *

FN: Prompt: Something trying to eat you without provocation (#18 of 50)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I really need an auto stamper that says I don't own Avatar. **

**A/N: Bad RPG type stuff in this one. (such as blacksmith and cooking skills)**

* * *

The Inn's common room was mostly quiet that morning. Light chatter could be heard by people talking over their coffee, but it was all contained usually at their own tables. Aang sipped his own drink and leaned back in his chair. He cast a look over at his breakfast companion. The necromancer was also leaning back in his worn chair. Watching the quiet Inn as it slowly came to life. With the foot falls of Katara coming down the stairs, Aang knew that quiet wasn't about to last.

The priest made her way over to the bar to get some coffee of her own. Normally, you could count on serving maids, but it was pretty common practice in this area that the maids worked only from afternoon to night while the Inn keeper himself worked the mornings. It kept down the cost of the paying them while also giving the keeper a better chance to deal with their Inn. The group had found early on that Inns that followed the practice were often cleaner and had better service. When the keeper returned with the Katara's coffee, she took a drink and took a moment to compliment him on it before finally making her way over to their table.

"Have either of you guys seen Toph? She got up before the sun and took off," Katara said.

"Same for Sokka," Zuko informed.

"Did he say anything to you?" She asked.

"Nope, but Aang said he mentioned something about working on their blacksmith skills," Zuko answered.

She turned to Aang in hopes of a better explanation, but only got the shaman to nod at her.

"Let me get this straight. Since before dawn some time, they went over and have been working on some secret project together?"

She looked between the two of them, but only got more nods.

"Do either of you remember the last time we let the two of them cook?" Katara questioned with concern in her voice.

She was at least rewarded by a grimace from each of them.

"This is nothing like cooking though. Sokka forged his own sword. He has great blacksmith skills. Toph has her metal magic. Between the two of them, I'm sure they wont blow the place up," Aang pointed out.

Katara seemed to relax a bit in her chair and took a sip of her coffee.

"This is really good coffee."

Katara was acknowledged by two bobbing heads in agreement. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and shoved the cup away from her on the table. She turned to them and gave them each a stern look.

"We can't just leave the two of them alone. The last time they were left alone in a town together, they nearly caused a riot and we can't even show ourselves in that town again. Just think, if they do that here, we can't come back and stay here again. No more good coffee then."

Zuko and Aang both rose from their chairs. They drained the last of their cups before putting them back on the table with a tip. They made their way out the door with Katara following. The blacksmith shop was just down the way. Katara figured they had it handled and walked over to the bakery to grab some food for the rest of the day for the group. The duo made it to the door and knocked loudly before walking in. The pair stood in front of a work table that seemed to have nothing on it. They looked worried.

"Katara wanted to make sure you weren't going to cause another riot," Zuko bluntly said.

Toph waved a dismissive hand before saying, "I had an idea for new armor. Just suddenly, came to mind and I really wanted to test it out, but I needed someone used to working with various materials so I grabbed Sokka."

"What kind of armor is it?" Aang asked looking around.

"It is either the best armor or the very worst, I have not yet decided," Sokka answered.

Zuko raised one eyebrow as he said, "Are you guys already finished?"

"Yeah. Got it right here," Toph said with a gesture to the empty work table.

"Can I see it?" Aang asked.

Toph and Sokka both burst out laughing. Aang turned to Zuko silently questioning if he had said something wrong, but the necromancer just shrugged at him.

"Catch!" Toph shouted and grabbed something off the table and threw it at Aang.

Aang couldn't see what she grabbed and threw, but he was accustomed to being told catch so he automatically held his hands out. He had never been so glad that it was a natural reaction, because his hands grabbed on to something very solid, but his eyes told him there was nothing there. He tilted his head to the side as he ran one hand over the armor and felt it shift between hands. His eyes still trying to puzzle the fact that he couldn't actually see it. According to his hands, it seemed like some sort of ringed chest armor. His ears could hear the light clinking of the rings as he jiggled the thing. He turned to Zuko and found the man staring with wide eyes at the empty space between Aang's hands. He handed it to him and let him feel it. Aang walked over to Sokka and Toph.

"That is totally amazing. It feels like chain mail, but doesn't look like anything. What are your plans for it?" Aang questioned.

"Mass market and sales of course," Sokka answered.

"It will be the emperor's clothes all over," Zuko said still shifting the arm through his hands.

"The difference is that we wont be swindling the people, we will be actually selling the armor," Toph pointed out.

"Who is going to buy invisible armor?" Zuko questioned.

Sokka looked downcast and he bet that was what they had probably been talking about for the better part of the morning. Zuko could tell from the structure under his hands that it was finely crafted and probably much better then the chain mail Sokka was currently wearing, but when you couldn't actually show it to anyone it made things a lot more difficult.

"It's a shame that you can't see it," Zuko said.

"I got it! I know our market!" Toph said excitedly.

All eyes turned to her and she grabbed it from Zuko's hands.

"Its Blind Armor already, makes sense that it be for blind people. They would have to feel it any ways," Toph pointed out.

They stared at her, but Aang questioned, "Blind armor?"

"Yeah, Toph's brilliant idea was to cast magic on it so that it would stop the blinding effect that monsters have. Just turns out that it makes the armor go fully invisible in the process," Sokka explained.

Zuko gave her a pat on the head before heading back to the door where he said, "Only you, Toph. Only you."

* * *

FN: Prompt: Selling invisible armor (#12 of 50)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: One day, when I'm rich and famous, I may own Avatar, as I'm neither, I lack ownership.**

**A/N: I swear, I was only mildly inspired by Firefly. Cookies to people that know the episode.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, if we go in there like this, it will start an angry mob!" Katara complained.

"Katara, it's been two years since we have been here. I'm sure the people don't remember us by now," Sokka tried to retort.

"If you guys don't at least pull your hoods up and try to keep a low profile, I swear I wont even bother to save you or heal your wounds after wards," Katara threatened.

Zuko and Aang pulled their hoods up in unison. Katara would never actually leave any of them to suffer, but she certainly didn't make idle threats either. They had too often been on the receiving end of her anger over the years and had learned that when she took a firm stance on something, it was simply best not to oppose her.

Toph followed shortly after with Sokka reluctantly joining last. Toph's personality had clashed against Katara's for years. Even at this point in time she found issue with being given orders, but had come to accept that it simply was Katara's mother hen nature. Their relationship had recently been one of give and take and things had settled a lot between them. Sokka on the other hand felt that as her brother it was his right to challenge her at every possible moment. He loved his sister, but he wanted her to know that people were not always willing to follow advice, even when it was perfectly good.

They followed a passing group of wagons into the village. It was larger then a lot of ones they usually frequented. Most of the towns they had been to only had one Inn or potentially two, but this town had four. All of them located in the center of the town. It was that fact that had gotten them in to trouble in the past. An angry sea serpent had actually hunted their scent all the way onto land and to the village center where it had destroyed the better part of the village including all the Inns.

Blending in with all the bustling people they made their way to the town center where they grabbed some rooms at one of the Inns. Katara made it a point of going to pay for them all. The rest of the group grabbed a back corner table. They tried to keep to themselves and made everything simple when the bar maid asked their orders.

"No angry mob yet. Either they don't know us or they really have forgotten about us," Toph said in a hushed tone to the group.

"Could be either at this point. The only way to know is to pull down our hoods and find out," Katara said.

She slapped Sokka's hand as he tried to pull his hood down. She shot him a glare and he left it up. It might have devolved into a real situation except the small stage the Inn had set up suddenly filled. A man took center stage and another sat in a chair behind him with a lute. They turned themselves toward the Inn's entertainment.

It was only a moment before the man burst into song. Aang wasn't paying much attention to the words, only to the man's voice. It was light and he seemed to sing with an accent. Zuko was busy listening to the tune the lute played. The instrument playing a song far more playful then Zuko's taste in music. Toph and Katara shared shocked looks while Sokka criticized the non rhyming words.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked picking up the vibe between Katara and Toph.

"Are you listening to the song at all?" Katara hissed at him.

"I'm trying hard not to," Zuko admitted.

"You might want to start considering your part is coming up next," Toph told him.

Zuko actually tuned into the words the man was singing and pulled his hood up more to cover his face. Aang seemed to sink further down in his chair. Sokka seemed the only one who hadn't noticed.

"I think we better get out of here," Katara said.

"I want to hear the rest of the song," Sokka complained.

"Sokka, you know the rest of the song, just think back to two years ago," Katara tried to quietly yell at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"They are singing about us," Zuko whispered to him.

Sokka seemed to listen to a verse and mulled it over before he looked back at them with wide eyes.

"Hey! He is singing about us!" Sokka whispered excitedly.

"It's about time you got it!" Toph said.

"He was kicked in the head by that one horse," Aang reminded her.

"That was nothing. Remember the time I-" Sokka began only to be cut off by a glare from Zuko and Katara.

"We have to get out of here without bringing attention to ourselves," Katara pointed out.

"Why? You are the one who said to listen to the song, they seem happy about it. That is not an angry or sad tune. We sound like heroes," Sokka asked.

"Sokka, a giant sea serpent attacked their town, because we were here. It destroyed their city square and instead of sticking around and paying for it, we slipped out in the middle of the night after the battle was won. That is why," Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah, but that guy just said they sold pieces of the serpent and made way more then the damage was worth and visitors came from all over making them even more money. It did wonders for their town. They are even singing about us," Sokka said a bit too loudly.

The bar maid that was bringing over there food shrieked excitedly.

"You guys are the Heroes!" She yelled excitedly.

The music stopped and all eyes turned on them. Murmuring could be heard all around. The bar maid quickly set down her tray on the table and ran to the front door and started shouting about how the Heroes had returned.

Katara quickly stood and the rest followed as she ran out of through the kitchen door and then out the back door to the Inn. They made it out with shouts from people behind them.

"Scatter!" Katara called to the group.

Toph and Sokka took off to the right. Katara ran straight ahead and Zuko and Aang took the last escape route to the left. They ran on trying to get out of town from the mob of people that seemed to be forming to follow up behind them. Aang laughed. Zuko gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, at least its not an angry mob!"

* * *

FN: Prompt: Hearing a bard sing your tale (#19 of 50)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**A/N: Minor character death?**

* * *

Boulders rarely fall from the sky, even with Toph around. The group gaped at the one that just did. It was greatly taller and wider then even their largest member. The man who had been standing on the spot really hadn't stood a chance. Still, it was a horrible way to watch their some times rival Jet pass.

It had been only moments ago that the group had come to the cross section where they had found Jet under a cliff waiting on them. With little warning the boulder had come tumbling off the cliff and before anything could be done, it had landed on the man. According to Katara and Toph, the death had to be instantly. That thought didn't make it any easier for Aang though.

Even after Katara had explained that Jet was long past her ability to help, Aang stood there staring at the boulder. His silver eyes latched on to it as he insisted they do something, even if it was to move the boulder and give Jet a proper burial, but the group seemed to see that as one of the best and safest spots Jet could ever hope for. Not to mention, moving the boulder would be a complete and utter feat unto itself. Toph was likely to find little trouble in doing so, but she seemed fairly convinced that leaving Jet where he was happened to be for the best.

Aang knew his friends were not cold heart-ed. It had nothing to do with Jet being their rival. They had done things for enemies before. It was that they were right. Katara couldn't bring people back to life. She couldn't save him and Aang regretted that he hadn't be fast enough to some how save Jet. He regretted that none of them had been able to. He also knew that in a land where every sort of nasty went bump in the night, you didn't want to just dig a shallow grave for someone. Having a giant boulder as a grave stone was actually not a bad thing. Still he lingered wishing there was something he could do.

Katara, Toph, and Sokka used the moment to discuss which road they would actually take at this time while Aang decided to preform some last rites. He sat on his knees on the ground and began prayers, this however, was becoming increasingly difficult as Zuko had taken to walking around the boulder like some hovering vulture. Before he could ask Zuko what he was doing, he felt a tingling sensation covering his skin. Aang wanted to ask even more what he was doing. However, he was more worried about breaking Zuko's concentration. Zuko's fire spells never took more then a few seconds, but what he was doing now seemed to be something far more complicated. The more intricate the magic, the bigger the mess up if something went wrong. Aang kept his mouth closed, but fought the shudders as the cold on his skin now felt like it went down to his very bones.

He witnessed something he had long known Zuko was capable of, but never actually seen before. Crawling up from under the rocks, bony fingers clawed there way out. Skeletal arms wiggled their way out followed by a skull that displaced much of the dirt at the base of the rock. When the ribs came next, he knew he should not be shocked at the hips and then the legs, but it was mesmerizing. Bony feet made their way out last and the figure rose from the ground and stood. He swallowed the urge to scream. Sokka thankfully utterly a thoroughly pleasing scream for the both of them though.

"What in the name in of all things magical is that thing?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked back at the group wearing a grinning smile as he said, "I know it might seem a little shocking at first, but it's my gift for Aang."

"G-gift?" Aang stammered as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What is it?" Toph asked unable to see what was going on.

"It's a protector. None of us could really fully help Jet, but you were upset at his loss, so I thought that you might like to have him back some how. I know its not like you were probably thinking, but I figured this way would be more pleasing then normal warlock flesh falling off zombies," Zuko explained to Aang.

"Am I hearing this right? Zuko made a zombie and is trying to give it to Aang?" Toph asked bluntly.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Sokka answered.

"Well, I don't want it! Put it back!" Aang said.

Zuko frowned and said, "I can't and you can't exactly reject the gift either."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aang said his voice laced with daggers.

"Um, it means I bound him to you and he will follow you where ever you go. I was worried that he might be mistaken by look a likes or if you get transformed, so I sort of matched him to your bones and where ever yours go, he will follow and protect."

"That is kind of sweet in its own twisted way," Toph said.

"Sweet? Sweet! We are talking about some poor soul's … Jet! We are talking about Jet's bones standing and moving on their own. You call that sweet?" Aang asked appalled before storming off.

For three days and two nights, he made it a point of not talking to Zuko. They had camped out every night so it was pretty easy to bury himself in tasks. He could easily forget Zuko, but the blunder that he made followed him everywhere. Aang couldn't escape the constant guardian. After the second day, Aang took to putting clothes on him. He found him far easier to deal with on the third day having clothes. When 'The Jet Pet', as Sokka had named him, stopped scaring him so much and two days of Toph talking to him on Zuko's behalf, insisting that he meant well, he decided that night he would ask Zuko about it.

He sat down beside Zuko at the fire. His skeletal guardian hovering at the edge of camp. The rest of the group made themselves scarce knowing they were planning on talking.

"Does he have to hover like that?" Aang asked Zuko.

"No, just ask him to come over and you might want to tell him sit too."

Aang did so and watched as it actually did as he asked. It made him wonder what else it could do.

"Does he still have Jet's-"

"No, he is just a skeletal guardian. He is very basic. Its not really Jet, just his bones. Though I have been talking with Katara and she thinks we need to put flesh on him or we are going to get into a lot of trouble at the next town we come to. She thinks that with her spells and mine we can actually make him look good as new though. Between the two of us, we have devised a way to make him a bit more battle functional. By the time we get done, he can easily be eaten by a dragon and still be fighting his way out," Zuko explained.

"I see."

"You'll keep him?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I'll keep him."

Zuko rewarded him with one of his grins that made Aang always feel like he had missed a step.

"Why would you give this to me?" Aang asked the question that had been bothering him.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you looked upset and I wanted to do something to help you, but its a lot more then that. I've been looking after you for over half of your life. You were the runt who kept getting yourself into trouble. I'm used to having to rescue you, but I'm a man now and in a years time, people will call you one too. I wont always be able to watch over you. He can at least be there for you where I can't. I want to know you are safe and watched over. He can do that. He is ingrained with all the basic commands you might teach a dog and trained to attack anything that attacks you first."

"You make it sound like we wont always be together," Aang said.

"The war is all, but over. You are a trained Shaman. You might not be a man in others eyes just yet, but I know you. You are a man now. Soon, you will want to find and make your own life. One that isn't this constant roaming."

"This is my life though. I like the adventures. Katara and Toph are my sisters and Sokka is my brother. We may all be war orphans, but you took us in. You saved us. I'm sure they feel the same as I do, we are family. I wont be breaking us up and if you try to leave me, I'll hunt you to the ends of the universe and back if I have to. Don't even talk like we wont all be here," Aang said, his voice trembling with emotion.

Zuko reached out to the younger boy and pulled him closer. Aang curled up against Zuko and rested his head against his chest, listening to the quiet heartbeats. Aang heard Zuko call him a man and wondered when Zuko might actually believe that. Zuko treated him like a child even now. The guardian was nothing more then a magical Nanny. The four years that separated them seemed so small and yet an ocean Aang just didn't know how to cross.

He contented himself to just count the heartbeats like he used to do as a small child. They calmed and lulled him to sleep even after all these years.

* * *

FN: Prompt: Getting a zombie slave for a present (#25 of 50)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to its creators, but the insanity if rightfully mine. **

**A/N: GenderBending... (that should not amuse me as much as it does)**

* * *

"This is that gem you went to all that effort to get from those water sprites," Sokka said astonished.

"Yeah, it is. Luckily, they didn't like the mud very much or that fight would have gone a lot worse," Toph admitted.

"You used some of the spare meteorite for this?" Sokka asked.

"Yup. I thought it would make for a mini version of yours. I had to add the gem to get the enchantment on it though," Toph pointed out.

Sokka ran his hand over the talisman. It was a tiny sword that matched almost perfectly the one he had made himself. The colors matched perfectly, but it was a given since they were made from the same material. The only real difference was a blue gem stone that rested in the tiny swords hilt. It gave off a faint blue glow. Even though Sokka wasn't magically inclined, he could feel the soft vibration of magic it gave off.

"Thank you, Toph. It's the best present. What is the enchantment actually for?"

"Its to make sure your boomerang really does always come back. I also threw in a bit of extra oomph for your throw too. Not that you really need it though," Toph said.

Aang watched her smile as she tried to keep the rising blush down. Toph knew the rest of the group was just off to the side watching them. They often forgot she could hear their heartbeats and that hiding behind trees was utterly useless against her. They only thing that had managed to get the drop on her from them recently was The Jet Pet, but that was only since Katara put a silencing spell on it so that it moved quieter then even she could pick up at times.

Sokka unclasped the little chain and slipped it around his neck and put it on. Toph could feel the magic take effect, but her eyes kept her from seeing what adverse effects it had. The groups ability to remain hidden was fully compromised as they fell from behind their trees in fits of giggles and laughter. Sokka took a look down at himself. Sokka pulled his hair from its custom warrior tail and let it fall. The group watched him shake it out and turn to them.

"What do ya think?" Sokka asked.

"Sexy! Very Sexy!" Aang yelled back between laughs.

"What am I missing?" Toph asked.

Sokka did the easiest thing he could think by grabbing Toph's hand and putting in on his now female chest. A confused look crossed her face and she brought her other hand up and much to the laughter of the group proceeded to fully grope Sokka to discover 'the problem'.

"Sokka, you have boobs!" Toph exclaimed.

Aang was sure their laughter could be heard three villages away. Toph seemed just as amused at the effects the meteorite seemed to cause with the magic crossed. Sokka to everyone's surprise decided he wanted to wear it for a bit. They had expected that after a few laughs it would be something he would simply remove, but Sokka insisted on heading into their next town as a woman. Which prompted Katara to promptly lead him off and dress him in proper girls clothes. Zuko, Toph, and Aang talked while waiting on them to get back. The Jet Pet sat beside Zuko.

"Did you mean it?" Zuko asked offhandedly.

"Mean what? To turn him into a girl? No, that was just a side effect since I used unpurified meteorite." Toph answered.

Zuko waved her away saying, "I figured as much. You come up with genius ideas, but it always seems like something slips along the way. Still, a great idea in my opinion. I'm sure it can greatly come in handy later. Also, on the plus side, Sokka seems to like being a girl, but I was talking to you, Aang."

"Me?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Did you mean it?" Zuko questioned again.

"Mean what?" Aang asked confused.

"Did you mean that about Sokka?" Zuko clarified.

"About him being sexy?" Aang asked wondering where it was all going.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, I suppose. Sokka has grown into a really handsome guy. I already know Toph agrees with me-"

"Hey, shut up!" Toph chimed in.

"-But as a girl he looks just as good. Its like seeing a matured version of Katara. He seemed to mature further then she has when he put it on. He has the hips and all the curves where Katara is just getting all hers properly within the last year. His boobs seem bigger then what I think Katara's will ever get."

Zuko sat brooding for a bit in silence while they waited. Aang watched him as it seemed Zuko thoughts took him a million miles away. He wondered what in the world Zuko could be thinking about so much. It had been more and more like this recently. Zuko had been constantly picking moments and spacing out or saying things about them not being together that was making Aang feel really worried.

"Zuko..." Aang let the name trail.

"Hmm?" Zuko responded, thoughts coming back to their little forest clearing.

"What are you thinking? Do you think Sokka looks good as a girl?" Aang asked.

Zuko cleared his throat and was saved from having to answer when they came back into the clearing. The small group was shocked when Sokka returned as a boy. Even Toph seemed to pick up on the difference. He took a seat and seemed to plop down harder then usual. Disappointment written across his face.

"Why are now a boy?" Zuko asked

"Because I was born one," Sokka deadpanned.

"I mean, what about the talisman?"

Sokka mumbled something that none of them could quite make out so all eyes turned to Katara for answers.

"The enchantment for the boomerang to always come back is going to have to be tested later. We found out that Sokka can't seem to throw one as a girl," Katara explained.

They all looked shocked, but Aang asked the question on there minds, "What do you mean?"

Sokka lifted his arms and made like to throw a boomerang, but repeated the motion where his arm was stopped at his chest as he said, "Can't throw around the boobs."

* * *

FN: Prompt: A talisman with adverse effects (#26 of 50)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still lacking ownership.**

**A/N: There is mentions of birthdays, allow me to state this before anyone asks. Like last names in the series, they are unknown. **

* * *

Fall was almost uncomfortably warm. As with summer, they had been wearing the lightest stuff they could get away with. It seemed to be taking a particular toll on Katara. She was constantly running out of water and seemed to have to rest far more often then usual. They knew summer was always difficult on the water oriented priestess, but this similar fall didn't bode well for the group. With her birthday coming soon, it sent the group scrambling in all directions to find gifts that she wouldn't only like, but that might help to lift her spirits and might be useful.

Zuko and Aang had actually agreed on the same gift since they both had the idea and they knew the likelihood that they actually require one another help to actually get it. Toph had decided to purchase some clothe and figure out about a new dress for Katara. Sokka was content just being her beck and call servant for a week. Which it seemed she was going to need the better part of to rest during the particularly fierce heat wave. Everyone took this as their chance to scurry and collect on gifts.

With the excuse of more fire training, which would always have to be practiced far from prying eyes of the village, they left the group in town. Zuko and Aang took only The Jet Pet. Fire magic like Zuko had taught Aang in the past was something only Shamans and Warlocks could do. They hadn't avidly looked for any Shamans, but were pretty positive from all their travels that Aang might just be the last one. When the Warlocks had risen up to try and control everyone, it was the Shamans that had gone head to head against them. Being all, but wiped out. After the mage wars, fire magic always caused a big stir. They tried as hard as possible to keep Aang's air, a Shaman only ability and their fire hidden as much as possible. So far, they had been lucky to run into very little complication over it. The biggest complication now walked as a zombie pet behind them.

It was less of a complication after Zuko and Katara had spent hours of enchanting and spell casting. For weeks it seemed like each night they would think up some new spell to add to him. Even Toph had come up with a few. He looked a bit paler then any human had rights, but he was fleshy and passed for human well enough. He could handle even being blown up, as Zuko had tested. As long as Aang remained, the magic seemed to find some way of piecing itself back together.

"Toph said it should be over this way. She seemed really positive about it," Aang said.

"If we can get her some of the Blue Water, I'm sure it will help. Honestly, I am surprised you even remembered," Zuko admitted.

A water priestesses magic, like Katara's and for some of Aang's magic required water. For attacks and such, it really didn't matter what sort of water was used, so Aang usually used whatever was handy. For Katara and her ability to heal with water, the more pure the water the best it was. Some water that was purified held its own type of magic, this was often referred to as Blue Water. It could be found naturally, but was often in some of the most dangerous of places; caves.

Some of the nastiest creatures in the realm had a habit of making their homes in caves. It made the already hard to find water even more rare. The effects it had on the wielder were worth the danger though. With the knowledge of how helpful it would be, they knew there was no way they couldn't at least attempt to get some for her. They had already spent a day doing some checking in the village for what fanged and clawed creatures lurked nearby and none of them seemed like anything that any farmer would even bat an eyelash at. That had sealed the deal.

After a few short hours of walking they came across the cave in question. Zuko insisted on going in first. With a few careful looks around, he made a small fireball in his hand and suggested Aang do the same. Zuko walked in front, though Aang walked mostly just to the side of him. The cave showed no sign of visitors or much animal use. There were bat dropping on some of the walls and floors, but they carefully just picked their way around it. They traveled deeper in trying to keep quiet. If there was some sort of monster, they were hoping to hear it coming long before hand.

The quiet sound of water could be heard echoing through the cave the deeper they went. Zuko felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Things were seeming too easy. He was a firm believer that when something seemed too good to be true, it usually was. Aang seemed to be growing as anxious as he felt.

The water seemed to be quietly flowing. If not for the echoing, it would have probably been only a whispering sound they would have passed up. The path in the cave hadn't been narrow, but they were reaching the main chamber. It brought with it the sound of bats. Zuko held out hope, bats were a good thing, it meant there wasn't a lurking dragon. He made it just to the edge of the main room when his fireball lit it up. At the sight above them, both Zuko and Aang put their fireballs out, but it had been too late. They ducked to the ground.

In the large oval chamber that was the main chamber of the cave, the stalactites housed hundreds of bats. Bats while dangerous were easy enough to deal with. The bats that seemed to fly over head were a cross breed of rabid bats and venomous frogs. The lack of any clues or dead things in the cave were thanks to that venom. It would liquidate the bones and everything within the body. The bats would then eat it sucking it out like nectar. Even the Blue Water wasn't likely to cure a bite from them.

The fireballs had agitated them. They circled around the stalactites and made screeching and small burbling noises. It would be some time before they would settle. Even then, Zuko doubted they could just sneak past them for the water, which he had seen dripping from a stalactite to form a small pool by the back wall.

"I think we need to just slowly back out and go," Zuko whispered to Aang.

"It's right there! I'm not leaving without it," Aang hissed.

"Aang, we can think of a better plan to deal with them later," Zuko pointed out.

"Every moment later is one that Katara spends getting weaker from the heat."

"You think you dying will make her feel any better?"

"We can do this, Zuko."

Zuko couldn't believe he was in this position. He had always been the headstrong type to rush into everything. He wasn't one for plans and was just the type for getting it done, but here he was trying to teach someone else not to make the same mistakes he usually did.

"Listen to me, Aang. Its admirable that you would go that far for her, but right now-"

"For all of you!" Aang said a bit louder then he meant. He quieted down saying, "I would do it for all of you if I thought it would help you. This isn't even a glimpse of how far I would go for you. So stop all your talk like we wont be together any more and stop leaving me behind. Just stop."

Angry silver eyes stared at him from the mostly black cave. Zuko couldn't quite make them fully out in the dark, but he could tell enough and feel the glare on him. He felt suddenly guilty. He knew he was simply trying to protect Aang and do what any good guardian would, but now he knew he has pushed things too far. He quickly came up with a plan.

Reaching into his belt pouch, he pulled out a long strip of bandage that he carried in case of emergency. He set an end of it on fire and gave the other end to The Jet Pet.

"Tell him to run around the cave and then leave. You be on your toes and to the side of this entrance by the time they come out," Zuko told him.

Aang sent the zombie with the flaming cloth running around the huge cavern. It worked as if they were all moths. They circled and cried terrible shrieks as he circled. He then began to run towards the exit. Zuko helped get Aang up, but they barely managed to avoid the entrance by mere inches and the weight of them knocked Zuko back with Aang laying on top of him. He clutched onto him tightly as the rabid frog bats flew over head.

The Shaman pressed himself flat and felt reluctant to move after he knew the danger was past. Zuko figured it was just nerves and fear, but Aang didn't care what he thought. He lingered over the necromancer as he began to lift himself. Zuko had made another small fireball so he could see the chamber, but was held watching the odd way silver eyes reflected it. There was some thing different about the way Aang looked at him that made him want to study the boy closer, but time was short.

"Lets get these filled before they come back," Zuko said.

Quickly, they filled several small bottles that would maintain Katara, even with the heat. They packed them back in their belt pouches and quickly left. Near the entrance they had to spend a moment on the ground again as the creatures came back in, but they all seemed to fly past with only angry shrieks. Carefully, they made their way out. The Jet Pet lay a mess of flabby skin on the ground just outside.

"Looks like Katara and your magic can with stand that much at least, but I think the frogs got the better part of the bones. Can you fix it?" Aang asked.

Zuko rubbed his chin in thought and said, "Actually, it should fix itself. We enchanted it so that even if it has an inkling of bone in it, it can regenerate them back to its original self, so that if he ever got crushed by another rock, he would be able to fix himself. This shouldn't be too different. By the time we get these to Katara, he should be finished healing and on his way."

They made it back to the village and warned the watch that their 'friend' was lagging behind and should be back at some point in the evening. They made their way up to Katara's room where Sokka was currently delegated the role of fan boy. Aang offered up his full pouch of bottles to her, wishing her a happy birthday and a quick recovery. Zuko gave her his best wishes too.

Outside of the room, Aang asked Zuko why he didn't give his. Zuko undid his pouch and handed it to Aang.

"What is this for?" Aang asked.

"I know your birthday is coming soon too. I figured you would end up giving all yours and keeping none for yourself, but you deserve some too. I know this heat isn't easy on you, but you have put on a great face about it. Happy early Birthday," Zuko said pulling him into a hug.

* * *

FN: Prompt: Rabid Frogs (#27 of 50)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still looking for that, I don't own Avatar, auto stamp**

**A/N: For anyone wanting to know where the Jet Pet took off too, he is hidden in Aang's pocket dimension, aka, his bag of holding for this one.**

* * *

The Inn's common room was unusually quiet. Aang half expected to hear Sokka's voice and the raucous crowd along with him. He took a moment to think and realized that Sokka hadn't actually done anything at their last Inn either claiming he was too tired and heading to bed. He made his way over to the table where Sokka sat drinking with Zuko. He picked a seat opposite of Sokka so he could get a good look at the man. If he had to say, he looked depressed.

He sat in silence with a mug of his own ale and drank in not only the drink, but also the quiet. When they had been out on the road, it seemed like they never got quiet. Most nights these days were filled with Sokka sitting around the fire singing off key and most days went much the same only with badly written poems.

Sokka had come to the conclusion after winning a Bard contest that it was the life meant for him. He was a warrior in a group with a shaman, priest, necromancer, and mage so he certainly had the material to write about. What had surprised the group was that Sokka's off sense of humor actually had lots of fans. People loved to hear their tales and loved to even listen to Sokka's poorly written off key songs. Aang had decided long ago that it had to be the effort and the love that Sokka put into the things. It just showed through. Sokka had a gift for making others laugh and Aang tried to promote it, even if it meant he was forced to listen to it.

"Is there anything wrong, Sokka?" Aang asked.

Sokka stared down into his mug and said, "Not a thing. Everything is fine."

"If everything is fine then how come you haven't been caterwauling since before the last town?" Zuko asked calling him out.

Aang tilted his head at Zuko in question. Since when had Zuko been so observant? Had he really not noticed at all?

"It was the first time I got a decent nights sleep since Sokka decided to become a bard," Zuko grumbled.

"Shouldn't you just be happy enough that I stopped?" Sokka said glaring at Zuko.

Aang frowned. They all knew it was just Zuko's personality to be gruff. Zuko was someone that was far from honest with himself and would never in a million years admit that some of Sokka's songs actually amused him. The group as a collective had just figured that it had to be that Zuko worked more with dead people then living. One of the downsides of being a necromancer was that people were never something you looked at the same. Aang gave a small sigh of frustration.

"There is obviously something wrong, so why don't you talk to Aang, so he will stop pestering you. You remember the time you didn't want to talk about the fish maiden?" Zuko asked.

Sokka groaned. He had seen a dream about a fish maiden growing legs and coming onto land and cursing him and threatening that it would curse the whole group if he talked about it. Sokka had made it a point of trying to actually avoid talking to the group and Aang practically became his shadow following him everywhere and would keep him up till the early morning light asking repeated if he wanted to talk. The constant pestering and little sleep had practically driven him insane on its own. Sokka was ready to swear that the curse the maiden had talked about was actually Aang himself. He finally broke down and actually told him. He knew he felt better and much more reassured once he knew it had just been a dream. He decided he didn't want to repeat said experience again. He eyed Aang.

"It will be a repeat all over again," Aang said assuredly.

He gave a sigh of defeat and said, "Being a Bard is difficult."

"How so?" Aang asked.

"Well, first of all, there is all the songs and poem and the people. Everyone is constantly all over you for another song. They always have ones they want to hear. They never respect the classics."

Zuko interrupted with, "Its not like you do any of the classics."

Aang added, "I also thought you liked all the people."

"I do like all the people. I have to admit, I like being able to do things and actually have people laughing with me and not just at me, but that doesn't seem to cover the poems or stories themselves. Recently, things have been on a bit of a …." Sokka trailed off.

"A decline?" Zuko added helpfully.

"Is it too much to ask for you guys to have some near misses?" Sokka asked.

"What do you want us to do?" Aang asked a bit in shock.

"It just seems like we win every time. Back when we first formed, it seemed like we were always getting into some kind of mess and it was always a thrill, because we never knew if we would come out of it on top. It made my stories exciting. Lately though, everything has been about such mundane things, I can't possibly write them."

"The sheep thing wasn't so mundane. They had us out there looking for crazy looking bugs!" Aang half shrieked.

"Aang... We stayed up all night in the cold and when the bugs finally showed up, we didn't need more then our boots to smash them. That is seriously mundane. If I can't even use my boomerang, its mundane," Sokka replied.

Aang turned to Zuko looking for help, but he just shrugged.

"I think Sokka has a point," Zuko admitted.

"Did my ears just hear that?" Toph asked making her way into a chair next to Sokka.

"The man has a point. I can't see people wanting to hear about flesh eating bugs that we bloodily massacred one frosty morning. I'm sure there has to be tales of things like doing laundry and stuff that are more interesting," Zuko said nonchalantly.

A look crossed Sokka's face and Aang could tell he had a plan. In an instant the seat was vacant and their warrior and part time Bard was already out of his chair and off to revise his thoughts of one of their last adventures. Toph punched Zuko in the arm.

"Damn it, Zuko! You know we are going to be hearing about that miserable morning for the next three towns!" She complained.

* * *

FN: Prompt: Troubles of a Bard (#9 of 50)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the Wu Xing ideals that Aang speaks of. **

**A/N: As I'm sure its completely obvious, I set this as a magic verse. The chosen symbol of the all capable shamans should be completely obvious why it was picked. **

* * *

Acid fell from the sky. No one had been able to figure out why it rained acid in these parts, only that every now and again, the rain went from water to flesh eating acid. No matter how brave they all were, they certainly had no plans of being caught in the rain. When the sky began to cloud, they all scurried into the Inn seeking shelter. They all sat in one room, because with the day not even half gone, there wasn't much to do other then talk to one another.

"How about another word game," Sokka suggested.

"I'm fairly certain we have played all of them," Toph told him.

"I'm sure I could come up with one."

"If you do, I might have to dislocate your shoulder," Katara said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Zuko asked.

"Five things in your bag then," Toph suggested.

"Last time Sokka spent the entire time going over how many weapons he kept," Zuko pointed out.

"Well we make sure to only say five."

"I'll go first then," Katara said.

She ticked them off on her fingers as she said, "I've got Blue water. I have Bandages. There are a few other vials of regular water. And some herbal leaves. Lastly a necklace pendant that I'm trying to find a necklace to."

No one seemed surprised at the contents of her bad. Everyone had grown fairly used to Katara being the healer and as such, she seemed to have mostly healing supplies on hand. Aang was sure that if they let her, she would probably be listing off a lot more healing supplies that she carried in her pack.

"My turn next," Toph said excitedly. "I have my champion belt from the earth mage tournament that I won. I have a few choice rocks that I managed to find on a lake bottom when I nearly drown. I also keep a small chunk of meteorite in my bag. I still have some scales from that green dragon we offed ages ago. Let's see... Oh, I also have the invisible armor in there too."

"You still have that armor," Sokka asked.

"Of course, it was the best I made."

"Well, I still have the talisman you made in my bag. I also keep my boomerang in there. My sword is in there too. I keep a length of rope. And I should also have hand ax.

"I thought you got rid of that Talisman ages ago," Toph said going a bit red in the face.

"It matches my sword perfectly. No way. I'm keeping it. Besides, it might be handy to turn into a girl again some day."

Toph turned to face out the window. Everyone knew she was simply trying to hide her blushing face. Nobody called her on it.

"I suppose I'll go next," Zuko volunteered.

Everyone turned to face him curiously.

"I always keep my mask. I have a pouch of tea. My twin swords. A flame hair bauble I picked up..." Zuko trailed off mumbling something.

"What was that," Sokka asked.

"What's the last item?" Aang asked.

Toph looked a bit sheepish saying, "You have anything else you can list beside that?"

"I wouldn't even list my mask as its always on me, but you know I don't carry anything. It's the only other thing."

Aang, Katara, and Sokka stared at him all wondering what the last item was.

"It's okay, Zuko. You don't have to tell if you don't want to," Katara said trying to play peace keeper.

Aang stared at him evenly saying, "If you tell, I'll tell you what I've been working on collecting in my bag over the last year."

Zuko suddenly knew how the cat felt when curiosity killed it. He wondered if he should just give up and not say and live on curious what Aang had. The temptation to know what Aang could possibly be working on for a year was more powerful then he realized though. Aang was a flighty person. He hardly managed to hang on to a marble for a month and that was the longest surviving thing he could think of.

"You've been working on it for a year?" Zuko asked.

"Nearly a year, and its something I've been doing here and there when I was sure I wouldn't get caught," Aang admitted.

Curiosity won out, but embarrassment and worry set in. He had managed to hide it from them for years. He waited for the proper time, but it never seemed to come. He knew once he revealed it, none of them would forget it either.

He heaved a sigh and said, "I have a necklace."

"That isn't such a bad thing," Sokka said.

"Its got a circled pentagram pendant on it," Zuko finished.

Aang's eyes went wide. Katara's nearly as much. Toph went back to looking out the window. Sokka stared between them lost.

"What does that mean?" Sokka asked.

Without taking his eyes off of Zuko, Aang explained, "A pentagram is a five pointed star, in this case, with a circle around it. It represents the five elements of wood, fire, earth, metal, and water. Its shown to represent the elements in the controlling, generative, or destructive cycle. There are those that say placing a circle around it is the Shaman's way of showing that they have complete dominion over all the elements."

Zuko reached down and clutched at the mask that was hanging off his belt. Aang knew it was a sign that Zuko was looking for strength in what he was going to say next. Aang cut him off.

"Well, I suppose that means its my turn now. I told you if you said, I would tell you what I got, but I suppose it would be a bit better to show you really," Aang said quickly as he rose to his feet and ran to grab his bag.

He reached in and fumbled around a bit before he pulled looked down and smiled at something only he could see in the bag. He walked over to Toph first and placed something in her hand. He gave one to Katara next, followed by Sokka. Lastly, he handed one to Zuko before pulling out his own. Zuko knew he wasn't imagining the way Aang's hand seemed to linger on his.

Zuko finally looked in his hand and saw a wood carving. He could see in the fine details that it was a little carving of him. He looked up at Toph and saw her turning a small carving of herself in her hands. He fought the urge to drop his jaw and he saw Katara and Sokka doing the same. He turned to Aang amazed and saw him hold up a little version of himself.

"Aang, these are amazing," Katara said.

The rest joined in nodding agreement.

"They are not really finished yet. I've been working on them for this year when I've been on my own. It wasn't easy to hide it from you guys, but I really wanted to surprise you with something I've done."

"I'm certainly surprised," Sokka said.

Katara handed her mini self over to Aang and Toph followed after. He collected the rest with a big grin on his face. They watched as he lovingly packed them in his bag.

Toph tilted her head to the side and said, "The rain stopped."

Zuko watched the extra care Aang made in making sure that mini him and mini Aang were beside each other in the bag and thought that Toph couldn't be more right.

* * *

FN: Prompt: The five items in your pocket (#45 of 50)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still working on that lack of owning Avatar**

**A/N: There is something entirely awesome about the dynamic of this universe that I love. I shall greatly miss writing for it. Hopefully, I might come back and add a bit more here or there. Either way, I wanted it to end on a happy note.**

* * *

It had taken the group a while to get the Jet Pet properly hidden outside of the villages sight, but they were glad they did when they entered the small coastal town and a farmer began crying out, "Good Omen!"

The continuous cry pulled everyone from their homes and had them all coming out into the square. Nervously, the group shuffled about. They had their share of 'omens' to know that they might not like what was coming next. They found themselves quickly being surrounded by villagers.

"Are you sure it's them," A portly villager asked the farmer.

"It has to be, they showed up at the same time."

The portly villager nodded and held out his hand to the group to shake.

"I'm the mayor here. It seems tonight you will be honored guests. Good luck seems to travel with you strangers," The portly man explained.

Sokka shook the man's hand awkwardly asking, "What exact good luck did we bring?"

"Our first two headed cow has been born. Its only the second in the last hundred years. It calls for a great celebration. Come you must all be weary. I'll lead you to the Inn," The mayor said guiding them.

"An Inn," Aang questioned.

"The Two Headed Cow, of course," The man said pointing up to the sign that hung on the Inn.

"Okay, that is just weird," Katara said, voicing all their thoughts.

The mayor laughed and said, "There was once a farmer about a hundred years back. He had a two headed cow. The thing was amazing at predicting the weather. People came from all over to see it. It brought so many people that the Inn was created and the rest of the town sort of sprung up around it."

"I've seen far worse reasons for a town to start," Zuko admitted.

"So, what is this about guests of honor," Toph asked.

"With your entrance to our land and town, you brought such luck that you even brought the two headed cow back. It should only be customary that we throw a feast tonight in your honor," The mayor pointed out.

"We wont be eating the cow, will we," Aang questioned looking green in the face.

"Of course not. The farmer has left to go bring it into town. It shall be the main attraction for the coming seasons," The mayor said bringing them into the Inn. "Have a seat here. I'm I'll get everything taken care of for you."

The group sat for what felt like ages as people came in and wanted to shake their hands. Everyone wanted to ask them questions. There was great cheering when Sokka revealed himself to be a Bard. As they sat, with Sokka off in the center of the room entertaining with tales, they watched the festival unfold around them. Sooner then Sokka would have liked, the farmer came in and broke everyone up to get their attention.

"Gentleman and Ladies, if you would be kind enough to humble our village by having a look at the newborn, I should feel very honored," The farmer told them with a bow.

"He does realize that he is treating us like nobles, because of the random chance that we walked into town at the same time as his random cow was born, right," Toph asked.

Sokka shrugged, but they all stood and left to meet the miracle cow. They had the calf neatly pinned with its mother in a fenced enclosure at the towns center. Someone had decorated the fence with ribbons and people could even be found decorating their own homes with blue and yellow ribbons. The group quietly agreed that it did make the town look rather festive and cheery.

Toph had to elbow Sokka to stop his endless comments about how amazing beef was as they stood at the enclosure. Zuko hardly noticed. His eyes were glued on Aang. Aang and Katara had actually talked their way into being allowed in the enclosure with the calf. They were both making mushy faces at it and laughing at one another. Zuko had forgotten how much Aang loved animals, especially baby ones. He tried to remember the last time Aang had found one and asked if he could keep it, but the memory was surprisingly distant.

Together, they entered the Inn. Everyone one chatting with one another about the recent events. Zuko didn't mind that no one spoke to him on the matter though. His thoughts a million miles away. It wasn't until his lack of paying attention crashed him into Aang that he worried. He had expected to knock the smaller boy over, but was forced to realize that Aang really wasn't that much smaller. The last growth spurt put them at about the same height. He eyed him taking in the boy turned man.

Zuko found himself unable to pull his eyes away from Aang for the better part of the night. Aang was so small when he began traveling with him. Aang always saw it as just them traveling together, but Zuko had to admit, he had practically raised Toph and Aang. Katara had mostly clung to her brother and Sokka wouldn't have had it any other way. Often Sokka had had conversation with Zuko and they joked about being single parents.

Golden eyes looked at Toph. She was a grown and mature woman. Her personality showed how childish she could be, so Zuko blamed his lack of realizing how much she had grown on that. However, looking at her, he had to realize, she wasn't the tiny girl that had burst from the cage those years ago clutching at him desperately. She dressed like a tomboy and Zuko couldn't recall the last time he had seen Katara dress her in girls clothes, but even through the boyish clothes, her figure showed how much of a woman she had actually become.

Aang was much the same, but there was so much more that he hadn't even realized. He didn't have an ounce of baby fat. He was rather toned from their adventures. His movements were fluid and graceful, like the trained shaman he was, not like the clumsy child Zuko knew him to be. It was like a whole new person.

Katara caught him in his musing. She cornered him when he was getting into his bags.

"Aang is always starring at you, but tonight you seem to be starring back pretty hard. You look like you've just seen him for the first time."

It was hard admitting to himself that he felt like he was.

"You're making Aang skittish. He's been worried about you a lot lately," Katara went on.

"I've been really close to the situation. I've always seen him as someone so much smaller that needed protecting. He clung to me for years needing that protection and care that I could offer and I gave it freely. I feel like it the first time I've looked and realized, he isn't that child any more," Zuko admitted.

"I don't think its my place to say how happy hearing that will make Aang. You've been his whole world for a long time, but I don't think you realize that while he is yours, it's completely not the same. Don't mistake things, Zuko. Remember that while you might see it as having raised him, he has never seen himself as any less then a companion to you. Treat him like the man your now seeing him as and not that boy you raised. He deserves that much."

"Katara, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Ask Aang to meet me at the cow enclosure," Zuko said, glad that his voice didn't give him away.

Aang left the Inn wondering why Katara looked so excited and demanded to change sleeping arrangements as he left. He walked out into the night. The Inn was bustling, everyone in town seemed to have made their way there.

Zuko waited for him at the enclosure. He stood alone, petting the calf. Aang tried not to show on his face how happy it made him to watch Zuko do that.

"You wanted to see me?"

It was bright enough that Aang could clearly see Zuko nod. Zuko made his way over to him. The Necromancer took a few looks around and then grabbed Aang's hand. Aang could feel the light weight of something pressed into it. Slowly, he opened it. A circled pentagram necklace rested in his hand.

"I've been waiting to give this to you. I've been looking for the right time. I wanted to talk to another shaman and ask them, but you're the only one we've ever found. You surprised me when you explained to Sokka about what it means. I haven't realized how much you have grown up. I've been so worried about you growing up and wanting a life of your own away from everyone that I didn't realized you were already grown and had already picked us," Zuko explain, emotion thick in his voice.

Aang was pretty sure he surprised Zuko, as much as he surprised himself, when he threw his arms around him. Quickly, Aang pressed their lips together in chaste kiss, but it was enough for Zuko to get the point. It was like a missing puzzle piece that he'd needed to solve it. Katara's words and Aang's actions all made sense. He felt like he could finally name what it was that he saw when he looked into those silver eyes.

"I don't know how many times I told you. Stop talking like we wont always be together. I wont leave you. You don't leave the people you love behind. Even, if the others decide to go their own way, I don't ever plan to leave you. I love you the most," Aang explained.

Determining that actions spoke louder then words, Zuko hungrily press their lips together. Zuko could tell by how fiercely Aang clung to him and kissed him back that he understood everything Zuko meant.

* * *

FN: Prompt: Meeting a creature with two heads (#50 of 50)


End file.
